A glitch in time traveling
by Seth's the name
Summary: Cheese's From foster's home for imaginary friends brain is switched with Naruto's, and now, Cheese is in Naruto's body in his time, and Naruto is in Cheese's body in the present time! What will happen? Insanity thats what! Foster's X Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N This idea was inspired by a Youtube video I saw, it was Naruto being Cheese from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. For fans of Naruto and Cheese, you'll love this fic!

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura awaited the arrival of their new sensei, who was apparently hours late already. Naruto, being impatient, decided to "teach their sensei a lesson. He carefully set a chalkboard eraser on the top of the door, and when their sensei came into the room…I think you know the rest.

A pink haired Kuniochi looked at the blonde ninja in irritation "Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto smiled "I'm going to teach our sensei a little lesson on being late, I think he should be taught a lesson." He jumped off the chair he was using to boost himself up, and went over next to Sakura.

"Naruto, you're going to so get us into trouble!' Sakura yelled. Just then, the door started to open, a man poked his head in, he had spiky white hair that slanted a bit to the side, a mask that covered half his face, and his headband was covering his left eye. As he stepped in, the eraser fell on his head, and a puff of white chalk dust sprayed all over his head.

"Ha! That was a bull's eye!" Naruto said raising a fist in the air. Sakura, trying hard to fight back a laugh, started to sniker, but held it. Although, inner Sakura was laughing her head off "_Got to admit! That was defiantly a bull's eye!" _

Sasuke, as usual, had no emotin for the comical scene. The Jounin picked up the eraser, and set on a nearby table, and smiled under his mask "My first impression on you three" he said smiling "is that I hate you."

"C'mon Frankie, please!" Bloo said following Frankie and tugging at her green skirt.

"For the last time Bloo, no!" she slapping Bloo's hand off her skirt "Besides, what do you want with the cables anyway?" Frankie said in brief curiosity.

"I'm gonna build a time machine, please!" Bloo responded kneeling on the floor "I'm begging you; I just need those cables to finish it!" Frankie frowned and rolled her eyes, and continued on her way through the hallway.

Bloo stopped following Frankie and frowned, he knew Frankie wasn't going to give up those cables easily, so h then smirked and took out photos.

"_Oh Frankie" _Bloo teased, waving the pictures in the air. Frankie's eyes widened when she got a goos look at the photos.

She slowly lifted her finger, and pointed at the photos "Are those from the…"

"Yes, they are from last years Christmas party, and unless you hand those cables over, these go on the internet!"

Frankie grunted, it was either just walking away and completing her chore Mr. Harrimon had assigned her, and saving the scolding he would always gave her, and public humiliation, or just let Bloo have his way, and save the humiliation

"Fine, you win Bloo." Frankie admitted defeat, and gave Bloo the much wanted cables. Bloo smirked "I'm glad you saw it my way Frankie." Bloo then tore up the pictures, and headed for his room. "_Good thing I made copies." _Bloo thought to himself.

…

Bloo got to his room, and set the cables on the floor, he then looked over at his "Time machine" he was building. "Good thing those puppies aren't in here, they would have chewed up this baby already."

All of a sudden, a foul odor filled the room, Bloo whiffed, and it smelled a lot like rotten cheese… "I like chocolate milk." A familiar voice sounded.

Bloo turned around, and there was Cheese, standing there, cross eyed, and with that goffy smile he always had. Bloo frowned "Cheese! How did you get in here?" he scowled.

"The window." Cheese then pointed at the open window, and a long cloth was hanging from it. "But, how… what… oh never mind, just get out!" Bloo yelled.

"Ok." Cheese shouted in glee, but of course, he just stood there. Bloo, knowing Cheese, he would just stay there staring at him.

Bloo ignored Cheese for now, and turned his attention to his time machine. The time machine, obviously having a bad design, was made out of a card board box, a frying pan, a clock, a few wires, and a chair. The box was the whole thing, it had holes made on the top, so that wires would be able to pass to the frying pan, which also had holes drilled in them. The wires were stuck to the pan with chewing gum, and the clock was also connected to the pan with gum. And the power cord cable Bloo had just received from Frankie was then tied to the other cables for the power. And as for the chair, it was put inside the box so that whoever was going to use it could just sit down.

Bloo smiled "Finnaly! I'm done, now I just gotta test it to see if it works, but on who?" Bloo scratched his head as he thought. Then it hit him, he looked over at Cheese, who was still standing there cross eyes, and his tongue sticking out. "Ohhhhhh Cheese." Bloo said teasily.

"Yes-a" Cheese responded. "Want some candy?" Bloo said smiling. Cheese gasped then said "YES!"

"Then sit down and relax, and put this frying pan on you're head." Bloo smirked. Cheese eagerly sat down, awaiting his candy. "Now what, now what!?" Cheese yelled.

Bloo then took the power cable in his hands "Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" He then plugged it in. Electricity surged thorough the cables, and as it got to Cheese's head, he yelled "AHHHHHHHH! I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!!!!!!!!!!!"

**In Naruto's time.**

"Ok" the silver haired jounin said as they arrived on the academy's rooftop.

"lets have an ice-breaker, you will all introduce yourselves, just tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and a dream if you have one, oh, and your name too."

The three genins looked at him as if they wanted him to go first. "Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like lots of thins, I hate saying what I hate, and my dream is none of your business." Kakashi smiled under his mask, as the three genins sweat dropped.

"Lets start with you, girl with the pink hair." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like…looks at Sasuke blushing…my dream is…Looks at Sasuke blushing…I don't like Naruto!" Sakura said in sudden rage. Naruto face faulted.

"Ok, now for you, cockatoo haired kid." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Kakashi in irritation "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, but I hate many things, and what I have is no dream, let's call it an ambition. And that is to revive my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Everyone looked at Sasuke with weary faces. "Gee" Naruto thought "I hope it's not me he's talking about."

"Alright, now you blonde boy." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I like-"all of a sudden, Naruto started to shake, his head throbbed, and he blacked out for a few seconds. "Hey are you ok?" Kakashi said putting his hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto nodded.

"Ok then, what is it that you like?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto then crossed his eyes, and let his tongue hang out "I like chocolate milk!"

…

A/N well waddya think? Its gonna be funny, just imagine when the Akatsuki come to capture Naruto, er, I mean Cheese, remember…. They switched brains! And what about the sound five? Just wait 'till you see how they react to Naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the long update, but I was playing my new Wii nonstop. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of my fic!

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto awkwardly, the three were dumfounded at what Naruto had just said.

"What was it that you like again?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto(Or should I say Cheese since he is in Naruto's body) smiled, and said "I like chocolate milk!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and thought to himself _"Great, I have an avenger, a fan girl, and a kid who likes chocolate milk. This is going to be a long day."_

Naruto(Cheese) looked at Sakura and said "You're hair is pretty and pink, and it smells like strawberries."

"Shut up Naruto, I don't remember asking for you're opinion on my hair." Sakura spat. Naruto(Cheese) then looked at Sasuke, and screamed "There's a bird on his head!"

Sasuke's anger grew, "_Is he trying to make fun of my hair?"_

Kakashi seeing that nothing was going well, decided to break up the commotion with an announcement. "Ok, listen up, tomorrow we will be having a survival test. This test will decide if you're worthy enough to become a ninja. You see, to many academy students have graduated, so we must eliminate a few."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, while Nruto(Cheese) was picking his nose and going "LA LE LI LO LUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Kakashi then got up to leave "We'll be meeting at the training grounds tomorrow morning at eight. Oh and don't eat any breakfast, because you'll just end up vomiting anyway." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke was getting up to leave, when Naruto(Cheese) started to jump over him multiple times. "Naruto, what the heck are you doing?"

Naruto(Cheese) then haulted, and said "Nothing, I just want crackers." Sasuke rose an eyebrow, and knew something was wrong. Naruto was an idiot, but that this stupid. "Alright Naruto, cut the act, stop acting like a complete idiot."

Naruto(Cheese) then pulled out a toy horse, and then began to say "Here's my horsie!" Bata pup Bata pup Bata pup pup pup pup, Star Wars sound affects BAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, and was about to punch Naruto straight acroos the rooftop, but then Naruto(Cheese) yelled "Now you're a horsie! Giddy up!" he then jumped on Sasuke.

"This floor tastes funny." Naruto(Cheese) said licking the floor.

……

……

Two dark figures made they're way through the woods. They wore a long black coat with red clouds around them, they also had on hats that covered most of they're faces.

Itachi stopped when the Konoha gates came into view, when Kisame saw this, he asked Itachi "What wrong Itachi-san?"

Itachi said nothing, and continued walking. "Remember, where're here to capture Naruto. So no slacking off." Itachi reminded.

………

………

Naruto(Cheese) was walking through the forest, singing "Mary had a little lamb" to himself, although, it was his version of the song.

**Mary had a little lamb that ate her hand, ate her hand, ate her hand,**

**Mary had a little lamb it's fur was like a mold,**

**Mary's lamb had a stamp, had a stamp, had a stamp,**

**Mary's little lamb stamped it on a letter and mailed it to Jamaica.**

**And then Mary's little lamb destroyed all humanity by eating they're hands!**

(Hehe, I know it sounds retarded, but my little bro is kind of helping me out on this one, and most of this fic is based on his ideas, so if you like it. Give props to my bro ok?)

As he sang, Naruto(Cheese) bumped into a man wearing a black coat with red clouds on it.

Itachi looked down on the Jinchuuriki, it was definantly Naruto. "Well Naruto, you saved us the trouble having to locate you. So now, you're coming with us." Naruto(Cheese) smiled and said "Ok."

Kisame rose an eyebrow, "Well that was easy." Kisame then drew out his sword, Samehada, and pointed at Naruto with it. "It'd be annoying if he walked, I say we cut off a leg or two."

Naruuto(Cheese) looked at Kisame with anger, and said "Quiet fishy!" he then jumped on Kisame, and bit his arm.

"Ow!" Kisame screamed dropping his sword. "Why you little brat! I'll cut off your mouth also!"

Itachi was about to laugh at the comical scene, but he didn't want to laugh on the count of that Kisame wouldnt let Itachi off so easily.

"Alright you two, that's enough, we're going back to the lair." Itachi said.

"But Itachi, we just got here, can't we just rest?" Kisame complained.

Itachi sweat dropped, and responded "We are going to use my transportation jutsu to get there."

Kisame eyes widened "Why didn't you do that so we wouldn't have to walk all this way?"

Itachi shrugged, "Because its cooler when we walk, it builds up the suspense."

A/N I know it was short, but hey, all this is from the mind of a 9 year old. Remember, credit goes to my little bro.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok, about Naruto being in cheese's body, that'll be on chapter six, I'm giving Naruto(Cheese) five chapters, and Cheese(Naruto) five chapters also. And then it'll be random. Oh, in case of confusion:

Naruto(Cheese) Cheese in Naruto's body

Cheese(Naruto) Naruto in Cheese's body

….

…..

Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto(Cheese) appeared before the seven other Akatsuki members, who were gossiping about evil deeds they have done in the past. When The Leader laid his eyes on Naruto(Cheese) his eyes widened.

"You two already caught the Kyuubi so fast?" The leader said in surprise.

"Yeah," Itachi responded "it was very easy, he didn't resist and no one was around. Also, my foolish little brother wasn't around to interfere."

Deidara then smiled "He didn't resist, hmm? Well then, he must be very stupid, hmm?"

Naruto(Cheese) frowned at the blonde, there was nothing that made Cheese madder than being called stupid. Naruto's(Cheese's) mouth foamed, and his eyes turned red. Naruto(Cheese) then yelled "GOONGALA LOOGALA MOOGALA!!!!!!!!" he then jumped on Deidara, and began pulling on his hair with his teeth.

"GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF….HMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled while he ran around in circles waving his hands around like a maniac. The Akatsuki members all had they're eyes widened and had huge sweat drops.

"This must be the power of the Kyuubi" Zetsu pointed out.

"Someone should do something." Kisame whispered to Itachi.

"There's no way I'm getting near him." Itachi said backing away from the scary scene, and then hid behind a rock.

Hidan, Kakuzo, (and the unrevealed member) were laughing they're heads off. The Leader, being impatient, decided to put a stop to the scene.

"Alright," The Leader began "let's just get this Kyuubi off of him."

All of a sudden, Naruto(Cheese) calmed down, and jumped off of Deidara, who immediately went into fiddle position, and began to rock back and forth muttering "Must be nice to foxy, must be nice to foxy…"

Itachi peeked from his rock, and said "Is it over?"

Kisame nodded to Itachi, who discreetly came out of his hiding place.

"Well, that was very… bizarre." Kisame pointed out.

The Leader looked at Naruto(Cheese) and sweat dropped, then sighed. "Um, I think I'll postpone the extraction of the Kyuubi. For now Naruto, take a look around, since you won't live for long."

Naruto(Cheese) frowned again, and foamed at the mouth, his eyes turned red. "You say me no live!"

The Leader sweat dropped, and took a step back, then went into a full sprint around the cave. With Naruto(Cheese) chasing him yelling "GOONGALA LOOGALA MOONGALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi's eyes widened, "If you need me, I'll be hiding behind the rock." Itachi slowly went back to hiding behind the rock again.

**30 minutes later**

After thirty minutes of complete mayhem at the Akatsuki lair, Naruto(Cheese) was finally calmed down when he saw Sasori eating a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Which Naruto(Cheese) began begging for it until Sasori gave it up.

The Leader then decided to call a meeting with all the Akatsuki members. The Leader took a good look around to see if everyone was present, he counted eight heads, plus he made nine. Everyone was present, even Naruto(Cheese) who sat in the middle of the Akatsuki circle.

"Alright," The Leader began "like I said, I'm going to postpone the extraction until further notice. In the mean time, do not, I repeat, DO NOT say anything to make him upset. Just give him what he wants, and don't get in his way, it seems that he is angered easily."

Sasori was sobbing, "It took me exactly three hours to make that sandwich, and now its gone. D'"

…

…

…

A/N Well I enjoy writing this fic. Please R And R. LOL, I just love it when Itachi hid behind the rock! D


End file.
